For Good
by Horrorterror Queen Gl'bgolyb
Summary: Humanstuck AU Aradia and Sollux have been best friends for a very long time. But after a party, a drunken accident leaves them in a pretty awkward situation. But little do they know, their lives will be changed completely. Can they get through this mess? Will their friendship stay or will it become something more? Arasol and some other pairings involved.
1. Chapter 1

Okay. This contains many pairings, but mostly AraSol, Rosemary, Daverezi, and Karezi. There will be more, but for now those are the main ones. So I had this plot i wanted to use for My Apology. And that plot didn't come in until WAY later. But then i started writing and writing and i realized i liked that plot more than the original one. So i trashed most of My Apology. I still am keeping a few plots but i guess this is kind of a rewrite? I don't know. I've actually had this idea for a while. It's kind of similar to one of my Hetalia stories, but i promise, it will be better and will not be at all a rip off. I hope i can find the attention span to continue this. I do not own homestuck. Please review.

~Kolko

**PS: Im thinking of changing my username so be prepared if i do.**

* * *

><p>Karkat Vantas was a stock broker at a huge stock company. Many said he was excellent because he was so persistent. So he made a lot of money. And his boss loved him. He was currently on his break. Karkat's phone began ringing. He looked at the caller ID. Fuck not this guy again. He hated this guy, but he couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He hated that reason. He unwillingly answered.<p>

_The fuck do you want?_

_What is uuuup my brother?_

_Oh my fuck. Why are you calling me?_

_Sorry bro, I just needed to ask you something._

_What?_

_That radiator is making that creepy motherfuckin noise again._

_Ugh! Gamzee, for the fifteenth time, it's supposed to do that fuck for brains!_

_Oh yeah. Sorry. I guess I all up and forgot_

_…__Are you high again?_

_Nah dude. just kickin the wicked elixir, enjoying a day off, eating some pie..._

_Pie? Where did you get pie?_

_I made it bro. It's a nice, delicious cherry pie._

_…__Fuck you. Now I'm hungry._

_Haha._

_Save me some of that pie, will you? It's nice to share things with others._

_You got it bro._

_Look I got to go. I actually want to enjoy my break._

_Okay bro see ya._

Karkat sighed. He wondered why he still lived with this fucking stoner. His phone then began ringing again. What did he want now? Karkat sighed and answered.

_WHAT?!_

_Karkat?_

_Oh Egbert thank God it's you. Sorry man I thought you were Gamzee again._

_Oh._ _So, what's up? You going to Ampora's fucking party tonight?_

_Fuck yeah! _

_It's just another one of Eridan's dumb parties. Who cares?_

_Wait, dude didn't you hear?_

_What?_

_Capuchin Catapult is performing there tonight._

_What?!_

_Yeah! I know right? Eridan's bro is apparently one of the band members._

_Seriously?! Which one? Dragoshi or Radiation._

_Radiation. He's the drummer and percussion specialist._

_…__Well shit._

_So are you coming?_

_I will fucking be there. _

_Aren't you a little worried though?_

_About what?_

_You're ex is going to be there. Dave told me._

_Well then it sucks to be her! I'm going to see Tenebrais and no ex girlfriend is going to stop me!_

_Okay then. See you there bro._

_You too._

* * *

><p>The phone rang in the Lalonde-Maryam residence. Rose quickly ran to answer. In fact she was so eager to answer the phone, she practically flew across the room. She manoeuvred through the scattered pieces of furniture throughout the room and felt like doing an astounding youth roll and epically answering the phone. But she didn't because Kanaya would be home any minute, and this phone call was very important to her. She answered the phone. "Hello? Dr. Lalonde speaking," she answered, "...Damn it John. No I don't have any eggs...I'm expecting a very important call...okay. I hope you find your eggs John...No, I'm not going to the party…Kanaya and I have a special evening planned…damn it John, I got to go…bye." She hung up. <em>False alarm. Ugh! I was sure that was–<em> The phone rang again. Rose answered again.

"Hello?...oh, yes Dr. Zahhak. I've been expecting a call from you...okay, I'm ready...O-Oh, really?...so, what does that mean?...oh. O-Okay...yeah, I-I'm fine...yeah, I think an appointment would settling...yes, thank you...good bye." She hung up. She just sat there for a while. She took a deep breath. _Oh no. What am I going to tell Kanaya? She's going to be devastated._ As if on cue, Rose heard the door open.

"Rose? Where are you?" Kanaya called. "In the living room," replied Rose. Shortly after, Kanaya appeared in the room. "So, did he call?" Kanaya asked excitedly. "He just called," said Rose in a glum tone. Kanaya noticed her tone and sat down next to her.

"So, what's wrong?" Kanaya asked, "Is it you? I-Is there something wrong with me?" Rose swallowed all the lies she had prepared and just let the truth flow.

"Actually, it's both of us," she admitted, "Neither of us are fit for a sperm donor." Kanaya was frozen for a moment. "Apparently my eggs are in terrible shape and you have an inhospitable environment." Kanaya felt tears pool in her eyes.

"S-So, what does that mean?" Kanaya asked. "It means we can try, but it'll be a waste of money," said Rose, "I'm so sorry." Rose embraced Kanaya tightly, trying to prevent herself from crying. Kanaya had tears streaming from her face.

"What are we going to do?" Kanaya asked.

"We'll have to do adoption or surrogacy," Rose suggested. Kanaya sniffled and nodded. "Before you say anything, i know how you said you'd want to meet the mother. So, I came up with a back up plan." Kanaya looked up. "If we get my brother to donate and use one of your eggs and I found a surrogacy organization not too far away from us. All we need to do is find a mother." Kanaya smiled.

"You always do have the best plans," she said, "I suggest we call as soon as possible."

"Hey," said Rose, "I love you"

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Eridan Ampora was on a date with his girlfriend. The two were at an expensive cafe, being all fancy and shit because they both were born into rich families. Many envied Eridan. He was rich as fuck and he also had a rich girlfriend. However, Eridan's girlfriend, Vriska, was recently cut off from her fortune by her parents. They wanted her to become more "responsible" so it goes. So as of recently, she had to take up a job. Eridan however, had never worked a day in his life until he became an actor because he got bored and felt he had to do something. Well, he was supposed to get the family business handed down to him after his father retired, but he was thinking of handing that to his brother. His acting career had really taken off and he didn't care about boring business shit. All Cronus had was a shitty band. But until then, he spent money on and did whatever the fuck he wanted. He was having a huge ass party tonight and got his brother's band to play. They were pretty famous, but Eridan honestly didn't care for them. Cronus, or "Radiation" as his bandmates called him. But ther was one thing Eridan had that Cronus didn't. A hot girlfriend. Fuck yeah!<p>

"Ugh, i hate my job!" Vriska moaned, "I get paid so little! I hate being a waitress." She looked up and saw the waitress had come to deliver their drinks. "No offense."

"None taken," the waitress replied.

"And that Sollux guy keeps giving me death glares. I paid for his car and yet he still treats me like i killed his mother," she informed.

"Ugh. What a piece of shit. I hate Sol," said Eridan sipping his coffee.

"I know right? What a jerk! I'm actually saving up money to do something nice and here comes this asshole!" Vriska agreed.

"What are you savin up money for?" Eridan asked.

"You don't need to know!" Vriska defended.

"What? Is it a–"

"Eridan I swear if you say boob job I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Sorry..." Vriska sighed.

"if it weren't for that stupid accident, I wouldn't have to work! I still can barely use my arm and I can still feel the pieces of glass in my face."

"Vris..." Eridan whispered.

"Oh and that's not all. You you know how hard it is to be nice to people and-"

"Vris!" Eridan hissed and pointed towards the door. Vriska looked over.

"Aw Fuck!" The sight she saw was rather displeasing. It was her old friend and a guy she really despised. The woman wheeled the boy in a wheelchair. Vriska felt a pang of guilt creep up inside her throat. She then tried to swallow it down with a gulp of coffee. _Oh no. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't–_

"Vriska?" the boy called._ Damn it!_ She turned to them and put on a fake smile.

"Tavros! Kanaya! What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"we both had doctors appointments today, so we decided to go out for a small bite afterwards," said Kanaya. "What was your appointment for?" Vriska asked Kanaya.

"I-I...well, as you know, Rose and I are trying to have a child, so I had to go to the doctors today to see–"

"I get it," interrupted Eridan.

"I had one for...um...obvious reasons," said Tavros.

"I have to use the restroom," said Kanaya. She then got up and left.

"Soooooooo, Tavros," Vriska wondered, "How's paying those medical bills?"

"Actually, I've been doing well. I've been earning a lot of money," he replied.

"Really?! How?!" Vriska inquired, "You need to tell me! I'm so low on cash!" Tavros blushed.

"Well, it's um...not something you can really do..." he stuttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vriska asked.

"It's um...it's uh...donating my..." Tavros was bright red at this point.

"Oh! I've been there before," said Eridan, "That's how I bought my car."

"Oh...I just wish there was a woman version of it."

"Actually, there is," said Tavros, "But they normally don't look for egg donors too much. But they do look for surrogates." Vriska stared at him blankly."Surrogacy is where you have the baby for someone. And you get paid a lot of money."

"How much money?" she asked.

"About...$40,000 I'd say. Maybe more." Vriska pretty much choked on her coffee.

"So let me get this straight, you have someone else's baby, thus doing a good deed and getting a fuckton of money at the same time?" Vriska asked.

"Yep," said Tavros. Kanaya came back.

"Come on Tavros," she invited. He waved as she wheeled him off. Vriska thought for a while.

"Vris? Yo Vris are you in there?" Eridan asked, "Please don't tell me you're actually thinking about doin it."

"I-I'm not!" Vriska said. _Though i am thinking of that money..._

* * *

><p>"Yes Equius I promise I'll be fine...no I won't be drinking..." Aradia Megido was currently arguing with her boyfriend, Equius Zahhak, about a party her friends had invited her to. She felt that it had been a while since she had gotten together with friends and partied. Many said she just lost her personality and sense of humor. Tonight Aradia was going to show them that she still knew how to have fun. And being in a coma for almost a year changed nothing.<p>

"Equi-...no. I won't do-...Okay, I will promise you three things tonight. I won't drink, I won't do any sort of drugs, and I will make it home before 5, okay?...3?! No. How about 4:30. is that a compromise?...how about 4:15?...What? Where do you get a number like 4:13?!...Okay fine. I'll be home by 4:13...I promise!"

"Aradia! Come on!" her roommate called.

"Oh! Got to go Equius. Bye bye!" She shut off the phone and ran downstairs.

"Aradia! Stop talking to your stupid boyfriend and let's go!" Terezi yelled, "It's about time you get away from that stick in the mud."

"He's not a stick in the mud!" Aradia defended, "He's just a little protective."

"A little protective? Aradia he refuses to let you drive without him," said Terezi getting in the car.

"I'm not a very good driver, okay? That has nothing to do with him," she defended as she got in the car, "You know I still don't have my liscence."

"Well tonight, we're going to have some fun. You get three no's and then you have to do what I say," said Terezi. Aradia fastened her seatbelt and made sure it was secure.

"He told me no drinking, no drugs, and I need to come before 4:13 AM," she reminded. Terezi rolled her eyes as she started the car. Aradia noticed this and sighed. _What happened to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm thinking of updating every Wednesday. For those of you reading this. Man this week has been -Exciting! Review please!

~Gl'bgolyb

* * *

><p>Eridan looked around at his successful party. The numerous people, the excited chatter, the glorious food…Everything was perfect.<p>

"So Vris, what do ya think?" he asked.

"It's pretty awesome man," she said, "Oh! John's over there, I'm going to go talk to him."

"I don't like that guy. What do you see in him?" scowled Eridan.

"Hey! He's an awesome guy and he's my friend okay?" Vriska objected.

"It's so obvious that he just wants to bang you," he replied.

"He is my friend! Maybe that's how you think, but John's different and do you know what?" Vriska snapped, "I wouldn't mind that. He can feel free because I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Whoa. Wait. What?!" Eridan gasped.

"You heard me. I'm tired of putting up with your shit! We're finished!" she stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm talking to my friend." She then walked away with an attitude, leaving a broken hearted Eridan behind her.

"Fine! Go then! I don't care! I'll find a better girl! You'll see!" he called after her, "You'll fuckin-" He was then interrupted by the doorbell.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Eridan Ampora's house, the party was already going on. Aradia looked at the house full of colored lights and loud thumping music. She sighed. <em>Well, time to prove how boring I am. <em> Terezi, who had just payed the taxi driver, looked at her with concern.

"Hey you okay?" she asked. She sighed and told Terezi the truth.

"I just don't want everyone to think I'm boring and dull. I just know the minute I go in they I'm going to be made fun of and everyone's going to be like 'you weren't always like this! What happened to you? Aradia the party girl, what happened?' People just don't understand that I'm trying not to get into another accident!" she ranted. Terezi's tone changed.

"You know what, you're right. We don't have to go to the hipster's party if you don't want to," said Terezi, "But you know, you weren't the only one who had an accident! You weren't the only one who was greatly impacted. You are the only one, however, who hasn't recovered." Aradia looked into Terezi's sightless eyes and felt a pang of guilt. Terezi was right. It was time to forget about what happened. It was time to leave the past behind.

"You're right. I can't skip out now," she said, "I have to do this. I need to get out of the past." Terezi smiled. The two exited the vehicle. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. Vriska answered. Her face changed completely.

"No fucking way," she gasped, "Aradia Megido? At a party?!"

"Yes Vriska. At a party. At your boyfriend's party actually," remarked Aradia.

"Actually, I just dumped him, but I admire your slander," Vriska replied. Aradia smirked. "HEY GUYS! YO!" Most of the noise stopped, "ARADIA MEGIDO IS HERE!"

"Vriska, I'm not here to–" Somebody pulled her inside before she could finish.

"Aradia! Damn girl where've you been?" Dave Strider asked.

"Um, at my house?" she replied.

"What's shakin Ar?"

"Um…" she felt a bit nervous.

"Aradia!" She felt someone hug her waist.

"Tavros!" She bent down and hugged her close friend. "I'm so excited to see you!"

"Oh guess what?" Tavros said, "Capuchin Catapult is here!" Aradia gasped.

"No freaking way!" she gasped.

"Yeah! I heard CasMat, Dragoshi, Tenebrais, and Radiation are all here. They should be performing any minute, I think."

"So awesome!" Aradia then felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see none other than her best friend.

"Wow. Didn't expect to see you here," remarked Sollux. She smiled.

"Well Sollux, I thought I'd live a little bit," she said.

"Yeah I know," he replied, "You've barely said two lousy words to me since you started dating that sweaty asshole."

"I kind of came to get away from that," she said.

"So you broke up with him?"

"No..."

"Why the hell are you even dating him?" he asked.

"Why not?" Aradia asked a little angry, "is there something wrong with Equius?"

"Sollux!" A force suddenly glomped Sollux from behind.

"Oh FF, hey," he greeted.

"Hey sweetie," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Aradia! What a surprise seeing you here!" Aradia smiled.

"FF, we were having a conversation," said Sollux.

"Will you be up for a dance soon?" Feferi asked.

"You know I hate dancing," he growled.

"Honestly, I would save the dancing for Capuchin Catapult," suggested Aradia.

"Oh! You're right! I forgot about that!" she replied, "Well, I'm going to get a drink." Feferi gave Sollux a quick peck on the cheek and bounced off.

"You want a drink?" Sollux asked.

"No thanks," she replied, "I promised I wouldn't."

"Who? Equius?" Sollux groaned.

"No…I just promised myself I wouldn't drink tonight," she lied. Sollux rolled his eyes. Suddenly the music stopped and someone tapped the mic.

"Alright everyone! Attention please!" called a short girl with long fluffy black hair. Everyone cheered and screamed. Karkat was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Seriously Karkat?" Terezi asked.

"Shut the fuck up Tenebrais is awesome," he told her.

"Karkat, your infatuation with her is not healthy," she sneered.

"If it were unhealthy, I would be spying on her constantly and dedicate my life to her. Not even I'm that crazy. Im not crazy!" he replied, "Oh! I hope they play Carne Vale! That's one of my favorites!" Terezi sighed.

A boy with poofy hair and face paint stepped behind her. A girl with long silky black hair, tattoos and piercings came up with a boy with slicked back hair and a scar on his forehead. "Yeah yeah yeah. You know who we are, right?" yelled out the short girl. Everyone screamed and cheered.

"Alright, before we start, I want to say thanks to Eridan Ampora for having us here," said the boy with the scar, "Let's hear it for my little bro Eridan!" Eridan felt blood rush to his face. He hated it when Cronus did that. Just because he was in some huge band, he thought he could do whatever he wanted. Eridan hated that about him.

"Alright! We're going to start out with our new hit song. We're going to start off with Carne Vale!" yelled the tall girl. Everyone cheered loudly especially Karkat. They began the song. It was everything fans like Karkat and John had imagined. When Dragoshi's guitar solo came everyone cheered. The entire concert was fantastic. They played a series of popular songs. From rocking and hardcore songs like Crystamanthequins, Megalovania, and Walk Stab Walk to their eerie songs like English and Blackest Heart. Then their greatest hits like Cascade, Eternity Served Cold, and Ballad of Awakening. To their lesser known songs like Requiem of Sunshine and Rainbows, to their sad songs like Serenade.

"Alright, we had so much fun with you tonight! Who else had fun?" Tenebrais got a screaming reply. "Alright. We're going to close with a classic. Get ready for Rex Duodecim Angelus!" Everyone cheered loudly. Karkat had waited all night for this song. He knew they'd save this for last. And the song was beautiful. Just how Karkat had imagined. Tenebrais' final keyboard solo left audiences wowed. At the final drum crash, there was a silence before the crowd went wild.

"Now remember, no overcrowding for autographs," said Tenebrais.

"Woah! Wait. I don't know about you, but if any of you ladies want to see me, I'll be partying with you," said Radiation. Dragoshi shook his head. "Dragoshi says he won't."

"I'm with Radiation," said CasMat, "I'm just going to hang with you for the night." The band then left for whatever place they planned to go.

Karkat saw Tenebrais drop something as she stepped off the stage. After everyone cleared out, he went up to the stage and saw a glint. He picked up a bracelet.

"Oh no! Tenebrais must be missing this!" he gasped, "Well, I guess there's only one thing I can do..." He smiled and tried to find the band trailers. His fantasy was becoming true.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this chapter has a small amount of really really crappy smut. it involves the act of kissing and m8king out and it's terri8ly written 8ecause i have never written anything like this 8efore. so 8ear through it may8e? I h8 final exams. I finally found time to upd8. I suggest you check out my Christmas special. And don't forget to review!

~Gl'bgolyb

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tavros saw a group of partiers and decided to see what was going on.<p>

"Taaaaaaaavroooooooos!" Vriska called, "Wanna play a game with us?"  
>"W-What kind of game?" Tavros asked.<br>"Just an innocent game of truth or dare…" she replied.  
>"Um…"<p>

"Hey guys! Tav's in!" Vriska said. Tavros was suddenly pushed towards the circle. Tavros nervously looked around. He shrugged. What else was he to do? He wondered if he might possibly be able to boost his social status by playing this game. He doubted it.

"Alright John, truth or dare?" Eridan asked.  
>"Dare me," said John.<br>"I dare you to stop flirting with my Ex," he said.  
>"What?"<br>"Oh come on Eridan, give him a real dare!" Vriska complained, "And he hasn't been flirting with me.

"Alright, a real dare eh…" Eridan thought for a moment, "You have to stay in your underwear for the rest of the night. And you have to wear a sign that says 'I AM a homosexual'." John looked uncomfortable.  
>"I'm okay with the sign but it's March man it's freezing!" John explained.<br>"That's the point," said Eridan, "Now strip while I make the sign." John shrugged as he began to take off his clothes until he wore nothing but his neon green underwear.

"At least I'm not wearing my embarrassing underwear today," he said as Eridan taped a sign to his chest. "Man is it cold…and stop staring there! Um…Feferi. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm...I'd say dare," she replied.  
>"I dare you to…help me figure out a way to get Eridan to stop glaring at me! I know he likes you. Can you do something like kiss him so he'll forget about that one incident?"<p>

"The minute we break up you pounce on her!" Eridan snapped.  
>"Oh my God...dude I fell!" John explained.<p>

"Yeah right! I will never forget what I–" he was cut off by a long kiss from Feferi. "I think I might be able to forgive you."

Meanwhile...

Sollux was at the bar, having a few beers. He was feeling a bit blue. He didn't know why, he just didn't really feel up to partying and felt more like drinking.

"Seriously Sollux?" Dave suddenly came up from behind him.  
>"What?!"<br>"Watch it on the alcohol," warned Terezi, "Remember what happened last time?"  
>"…No."<br>"Exactly!" she said, "Look keep the limit to one tonight."

"Spare me the fake concerns tonight. You're kind of pissing me off," he replied, "I'm only having one. I'm fine." He got up. "Have either of you seen Feferi?" They shook their heads. He began to search the house. He then came to a room where it was calmer and orderly. He looked inside the room. And saw his girlfriend and his arch rival kissing.

He felt someone tap his shoulder, distracting him from thinking. He turned around to see Aradia.  
>"Hey...want to do something?" she asked.<br>"All the stuff I want to do is against your rules," he sneered.  
>"Well maybe because you shouldn't be doing it," she said. Sollux sighed. He was about done with all of this. He was ready to just explode at this point.<p>

"You know what Aradia? I got something to say to that," he began, "Fuck relationships! Fuck. Them. All! And fuck your stupid, stuck up, snooty boyfriend! Man, when did you become so BORING?"  
>Aradia looked hurt. She felt tears prick at her eyes. She felt anger build up inside of her. Sollux sighed. "Look I–"<p>

"Boring…" she said, "BORING? Do you know who you are talking to? I am Aradia FUCKING Megido! I'll show you boring!" She then grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bar.

Meanwhile…

"Alright let's see…" Radiation thought for a moment, "You there in the wheelchair. Truth or dare."  
>"Um…dare. No wait, truth. No never mind. Dare!" Tavros decided.<p>

"Is that your final answer?" he asked. Tavros nodded. "Okay. I dare you to…do 7 minutes in heaven with my Bro's ex." Eridan scowled. His brother smirked. Vriska looked at Tavros. She gave him a sweet smile. He gave her a nervous look she then wheeled him to the closet, dumped him in, and shut the door.

The two were in complete darkness. Tavros's head was spinning. What was going to happen? Were they really going to make out?

"Um...Vriska…"  
>"Shhhhhhhh!" she replied, "Don't worry Tavros. I'll be sure that we have some fun. I won't disappoint you." He felt her grab him and pull him up. She then began to kiss him. Man was she a great kisser. Tavros began to kiss back. He couldn't feel it, but he could tell she was on his lap. After about a minute she stopped kissing him. <em>Oh boy. What's next? Is she done?<em> He then felt something on his neck. Light kisses on his neck. _Oh boy. Please don't give me a–ow! _He felt her bite him. Or at least that was what it felt like. He felt stimulated. Such a rush! He put her arms around her. He felt her wrap her legs around him. Tavros then went in for a kiss. He pulled her closer.

"Wow. The boy's got a few tricks up his sleeve," she said.  
>"I'm not a boy," he replied, "I'm a man." He then began kissing her neck. He then gave her a love bite, which he thought would leave her surprised. He realized there was another pain on his neck. She had gotten him again! How could he have missed that? He just couldn't pull away though. She then flipped him so he was flat on the floor. The two then passionately made out for a few minutes. They had to take off their sweatshirts since it got hot in the closet that had a heating vent in it for some reason. Soon the seven minutes were up. They stepped out looking absolutely disheveled. Eridan's face was priceless. Vriska smiled in triumph. Tavros smirked as he felt his social status climb. <em>That…was AWESOME!<em>

Meanwhile...

"You sure you want to do this Aradia?" Terezi asked.

"Positive," she replied, "No one calls me boring." She glared at Sollux. "And besides, I came to have a good time, didn't i?" The bartender was pouring the shots. The two began trash talking each other.

"You're going down Captor," taunted Aradia.

"Don't even start with me Megido," he replied, "I'm going to kill you in this game."

"Oh yeah? Keep dreaming…Thollukth," she teased. That prodded Sollux a bit too far. Aradia knew imitating his lisp really made him mad and the look on his face proved it.

"What did you just call me?"

"I thaid keep dreaming mithter Captor," she mocked, "You can't handle the theriouthneth of thith competithion." Sollux grimaced at her.

"Alright," Dave counted off, "Ready, set…go!"

Meanwhile…

Karkat eventually found the trailer. He sighed. _I'm going to get in trouble for this. Well, it's the right thing to do…She must be going crazy looking for it. Nah. It's probably something she was advertising. She probably had a billion of them. _He knocked on the door anyways. He heard a scream inside_. I should probably run. I better scram before–_Karkat jumped when the door suddenly opened. Standing right there was Tenebrais herself. She looked angry to see him at the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she growled, "Are you a fan?! I said no autographs!"

"W-Well…yes and no. Yes I'm a fan. No I'm not asking for an autograph. I just saw you drop this and…was wondering if you were looking for it," he held up the bracelet. Her angered expression turned calm. She took the bracelet. She then hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much…" she said. Karkat blushed. Inside he was squealing. He felt a bit lightheaded. She examined him.

"You look familiar. Have we met?"  
>"O-Other than concerts I don't think so…"<br>"Hmm, you'd think I'd remember a face like yours," she said, "What's your name?"

"K-Kitkat. I mean Karkit...No Kitkar-Bluh! My name is Karkat!" he flubbed, "As in the thing you drive and the thing that goes meow." She laughed.

"Well Karkat," she said getting out a piece of paper and signing it, "Don't tell anyone I did this, alright?" He nodded. She gave him the paper. "Good bye Karkitty. I hope we meet again. You are just so cute," she then shut the door. Karkat stood there for a while before traveling back to Vriska's yard and flopping down on the grass squealing like a fangirl.

_She called me cute! SHE CALLED ME CUTE!_

Meanwhile…

It had been fifteen minutes, and Aradia and Sollux had not stopped. However, Sollux's hands were starting to shake. The room then began to spin. Sollux felt nauseous and dizzy. Sollux then fell off the stool and crashed on the ground.

"And the winner with 52 shots is…Maniac Megido!" Dave announced. Everyone cheered. Aradia helped Sollux up. The two smiled. Terezi helped Aradia off and Dave did the same for Sollux.

"So we just need to keep an eye on them and make sure they don't drive or anything?" Terezi asked.  
>"Pretty much," replied Dave.<p>

"Just one more drink…" requested Sollux.  
>"Oh no buddy, no more drinking for you tonight," said Dave taking the beer from Sollux.<br>"At least let me finish it..." Sollux grumbled, "I need something to take my mind off of what I just saw."  
>"What did you see?" Terezi asked.<br>"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped taking another sip.

"How are you hanging Aradia?" Terezi asked.  
>"…A bit buzzed, but I still know who you are. I hold my alcohol well, remember?" she replied, "And I'm not sure if any of you noticed, but Sollux has had like three drinks since we sat down." Sollux threw an empty cup at the wall. "Make that four."<p>

"Another game…" he mumbled.  
>"Aaand he's hammered," remarked Dave, "Again. You're going to get alcohol poisoning dude."<p>

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. You know how alcohol works," said Aradia. She then got up and left.

"Wow, I forgot how awesome Aradia was," Dave admitted.  
>"She doesn't act like that too often at home," Terezi replied, "I remember she used to always be like that. So carefree and wild. But it was getting out of hand."<br>"True," Dave gazed into Terezi's glasses, remembering that night. He remembered getting a text from Jade about it and rushing to the hospital. But that was the past. Terezi didn't really seem to care that her eyesight was gone. In fact she kind of liked being blind, but Dave never really understood why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go. finally updating! yay!i do not own homestuck, though i wish i did. im so bored today, but ill find something to do. like studying for the ACTs like i should be doing. ahahahahaha...yeah. just read this shitty chapter.**

**~Gl'bgolyb**

* * *

><p>"So…can I get your number?" the guy asked. Aradia giggled.<p>

"Sorry. I already have a boyfriend," she said.  
>"I'll give you my number anyways. You're a swell old chap and I'd like to hang out with you more often!" chimed the guy in shorts.<br>"Okay. I'll give you mine then," she said getting out a napkin and pen, "Ugh! I just need some place flat to write."

"How about you chest!" remarked a voice. Aradia whipped around.  
>"Fuck..."<p>

"Okay I got my number!" said the guy.  
>"I'll call you. I need to deal with something," she said.<br>"Alright then. Toodaloo!"

"What do you want Vriska?" Aradia groaned.  
>"Here! Take a brownie! They're really good," offered Vriska. Aradia took one and looked at Vriska skeptically.<p>

"What do you want?"  
>"Flirting with British guys? Drinking alcohol? Oh dear. Equius wouldn't like that," she said with a smirk.<br>"I wasn't flirting! He seemed like a fun friend," she replied.  
>"I knew you were still Maniac Megido on the–"<br>"Will you stop calling me that? Those days are behind me now. I'm not that wild party girl anymore," she interrupted, "I will never be the same person I was before the accident. You'll have to accept that I'm boring now."

"Uh, did you not see yourself back there? You were amazing!" Vriska complimented, "When I compliment someone, I think they are really special."  
>"But I'm tired of all these accidents and–"<p>

"Oh Aradia! You don't get it do you?" Vriska remarked, "You can abstain from alcohol. You can get a controlling boyfriend. You can dye your hair silver. You can even go into a coma for a year and a half! But you can never escape from that past you. Can't you feel it Aradia? I bet you can. She's trying to get out Aradia. She's trying to tell you you're not living up to your full potential. You can't force down that part of you that wants to drink and smoke and start a line in the bathroom with every other person. That is who you are, Aradia. The curly haired, flat chested broad that everyone loved. Are you going to let everyone down?"

Aradia sighed. Vriska was right. But even though alcohol was running through her system Aradia would not give in so easy. She just gave Vriska a cold look like she was being overdramatic again. Which she was.

"These brownies are really good," Aradia noted off topic.  
>"Feel free to have the entire plate," she said twirling the plate to Aradia.<br>"Thanks!" she replied wandering off. Vriska chuckled.

"No Aradia, thank you," smirked Vriska.

Meanwhile…  
>"And that's the real reason why the chicken crossed the road," finished Dave. A very bored Sollux threw an empty beer can at him. Terezi laughed as Dave gave him a look.<p>

"Where did Aradia go? Is she still in the bathroom?" Terezi asked.  
>"She left almost an hour ago. I hope she isn't in any trouble," Dave said.<br>"I'm going to go look for her," said Terezi. She started off.  
>"Come on Mr. Appleberry. Time to look for your friend," he said helping Sollux up. Sollux groaned. Dave followed her until he bumped into an asshole in a grey sweatshirt.<p>

"Hey Dave! Guess who I just met!" Karkat bragged.  
>"Not a good time Karkat," warned Dave.<br>"I got to–what the fuck is up with Sollux?" Karkat asked.  
>"Too much to drink," replied Dave, "His liver is probably crying by now."<br>"Wow, really Sollux?" Karkat asked.  
>"I can totally drink more than you!" Sollux proclaimed.<br>"Oh believe me fuckass, you've beyond proved that!" Karkat remarked.  
>"Terezi's watching Aradia, but we lost her. You take care of the asshole while I go look for her," he ordered.<br>"What the fuck?! You can't just leave me with–" Dave was already gone. Karkat sighed. "Guess you're my problem now."

Meanwhile…

Terezi eventually sniffed out Aradia. It was colliding with another scent. A sweet, nauseating– Terezi covered her nose.  
>"Aradia!" she yelled.<br>"Whaaaat?" Aradia slurred.  
>"What…have-have you been smoking marijuana?" Terezi asked grabbing her wrist.<br>"I don fuckin know man," she replied, "I don't remember five minutes ago…all I did was have some brownies…" Terezi pulled her out of the group of stoners.

"Why don't we just sit down…" suggested Terezi.  
>"Dude I just realized something…" she flopped down in the chair, "there's a green light on your forehead."<br>"Wonderful."  
>"No really. Oh it's moving!" Aradia laughed, "I wonder what Equius like in bed…"<br>"Please don't go any farther Aradia!" A person went past them.  
>"Did you see that look he gave me?" Aradia snarled, "He gave me a look! Yo! Bitch! Come back here! You wanna go? You wanna fuckin go?" Terezi covered her mouth.<p>

"Shut your mouth! We don't need you in more trouble," she replied.

"Terezi! Aradia!" called a voice. Feferi ran up to the two.  
>"Oh hey Feferi," greeted Terezi.<p>

"Woah…dude. There's fins on her face..." Aradia hallucinated. Feferi looked puzzled.  
>"Just don't eat any brownies, okay?" Terezi explained. Feferi looked at them weirdly.<p>

"Have either of you seen Sollux?" she asked.  
>"Um...nope. Not a trace. Why?" Terezi lied.<br>"Well if you see him, can you tell him I went home?" she asked. Terezi nodded. Feferi then slipped off. Aradia began tripping again.

"Woah…it's that green light again…" Terezi facepalmed.

Meanwhile…  
>A drunk Sollux wasn't exactly heaven for Karkat.<br>"KK. KK. KK. KK. KK. KK. KK. KK. KK–"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"…my eyebrows, are not even on my face…" said Sollux. Karkat facepalmed.  
>"KK, why are you so short?" Sollux asked.<br>"I-I'm not short! You're just tall!" Karkat snapped, "Fuck you!"  
>"You're so mean Kitkat…" sniffed Sollux.<br>"Don't call me Kitkat! And don't cry!" Karkat snapped. Sollux hugged him.

"You're my best friend KK. My bestest friend ever."  
>"Yeah sure whatever." Sollux then looked down and screamed. "What the fuck is it now?!"<br>"I-I think I have two dicks!" Karkat facepalmed again. He then saw Terezi coming towards him.

"There you guys are!" Karkat yelled over the music.  
>"Where's Dave?!" Terezi asked, "And why do you have Mr. Appleberry?"<br>"He dumped Sollux on me and left!" Karkat replied.  
>"Seriously where did he go?" Terezi asked.<br>"I don't fucking know!" Karkat snapped, "He ran off to look for you!"  
>"Ugh! Great! Now Dave's gone!" Terezi jeered.<br>"I tried to stop him!" Karkat protested, "What's up with Aradia? I thought she held her liquor well."

"She does. She's just high on brownies laced with weed or LSD or something that's making her act all weird," said Terezi.  
>"LSD and weed are two different things. Didn't you go to law school?" Karkat asked his ex.<br>"The drug class was hard!" Terezi protested.

While the two bickered about this bullshit, the two that were under the influence noticed each other.  
>"Hi…" giggled the stoned one.<br>"Hey…" replied the drunk.  
>"You look familiar…have we met?" Aradia asked.<br>"I…I dunno…" slurred Sollux, "I think I was upset before, but I honestly can't remember shit."  
>"Me neither! Bro...look…it's the green light…" staggered Aradia. She pointed at something non existent.<br>"Holy shit…" replied Sollux, "Let's follow it!" Aradia nodded in agreement. The two then followed the hallucination upstairs.

* * *

><p>Vriska navigated her way upstairs. She was looking for Eridan's room so she could fuck up some stuff. That asshole deserved some wrecked shit. She jumped when she heard voices. She quickly dashed behind a door. One was a feminine voice and the other was a nasally, nerdy kind of sound. The lower voice had a lisp so she assumed Sollux was there. She came out of her hiding place. Sollux was with Aradia and the two looked wasted off their asses.<p>

"hey you two!" she greeted, "What are you doing?" Aradia giggled.

"It's the spiderbitch," she whispered to Sollux, "See her 8 legs?" Sollux giggled. Vriska gave her a glare.  
>"You two must be stoned. Or drunk one or the other," she replied.<br>"I'm just showing my alien friend around," said Aradia, "He crashed his spacecraft and can't remember like, shit." Vriska looked at them strangely. She then had an idea. _Wait, if these two dumbasses wreck stuff, we won't catch me!_

"Hey, maybe you can explore Eridan's bedroom. If you know what I mean…" the two looked at her with confusion. "Wreck his room. Do some weird shit."

"Are…are you my girlfriend?" Sollux asked Vriska.  
>"Ew! No!" she replied. An idea then came to Vriska. "But Aradia is."<p>

"I am?" Aradia gasped, "Oh my God that explains so much…" Vriska chuckled a bit.  
>"Now go be cute and destroy some shit in that room," she said pointing to a room. Sollux and Aradia entered the room.<br>"Now do…something messy," said Vriska, "I'll be back soon." She shut the door. The two looked at each other and smiled.

"You are so adorable…" said Sollux, "Your like…a cute little squirrel."  
>"You're even cuter…" she giggled, "With your…teeth and your…horns and that pert little ass…"<br>"You like my ass?" Sollux gasped, "I like your face...by the way thanks for the brownies."

"No problem," she replied, "Can you saaaaay Sassafras?"  
>"Sassafras…sssssssassaftas," he lisped. She giggled.<br>"I can't believe my boyfriend is so cool!" Aradia exclaimed, "And an alien."  
>"I can't believe my girlfriend is this radical and so…hot…" he added.<p>

"What do girlfriends and boyfriends do on your planet?"  
>"Well…one thing they do…is they do this," he then grabbed her and kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why did I even bother coming here?!" Terezi yelled.<br>"I know why! Oh Daaaave!" Karkat mocked. Terezi stuck her tongue out at him. Karkat scowled. He then stopped.  
>"Hey, where are Aradia and Sollux?" Karkat questioned. The two lookedsniffed around.

"Shit!" they said in unison. They then began to scour the house.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" a blonde girl wondered.<br>"They probably forgot something. Probably not important," said Eridan, "Not important to us, anyways. Let's go upstairs where I can show you my wand collection." The girl looked ecstatic. He lead her upstairs.  
>"I can't believe I found another guy who likes wizords," she chirped, "My ex said it was dumb."<br>"So did mine," he added. He open the door to his bedroom. But once he looked inside, he screamed and quickly shut it.

"Eww! Oh God my eyes!"  
>"What happened?"<br>"…Let's not go in there. I can show you my collection another time," he said. She shrugged.

"You wanna just do it in another room?" she asked.  
>"I was thinkin the same thing," he said.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the update. Now for the humanstuck headcannons, i honestly don't have any. i have no idea what to do. I think i may either say they all have black hair, or the derse dreamers will have light hair, the prospit dreamers have dark hair, and sollux who dreams on both is just that awkward ginger. feel free to leave your own suggestions or thoughts in the commentszz1**

**~Gl'bgolyb**

* * *

><p><span>Three weeks later...<span>

"Im sorry Ms. Maryam, but we currently have no clients at the moment," said the receptionist. Kanaya was shocked.  
>"You have no clients in your entire facility?" she restated.<br>"Not with your standards and preferences no. Many don't want to travel and stuff. I'm really sorry," she said, "We can alert you when there is someone available."  
>"Sure. Please," she replied with disappointment. <em>How could the entire facility be out of surrogate mothers? That doesn't make any sense!<em> The woman typed something into the computer.

"You're anxious, aren't you?" said the woman.  
>"A little bit. Yes," answered Kanaya. She smiled.<br>"Don't worry, I assure you it won't take long," she promised. Kanaya sighed.

_Patience Kanaya. One day, the time will come. One day. All I have to do is wait._

* * *

><p>"Terezi, I'm home!" Aradia called.<br>"Cool! How was…where did you go again?" Terezi asked.

"Mongolia," she answered, "It was fantastic! Did you know that there was a Tartar army that got caught in mud so thick it took most of their shoes?"  
>"I don't even know what a Tartar is," she replied.<p>

"Well, because of what we found, now you do!" Aradia cheered, "Oh! And it gets better!"  
>"Will you actually pay rent?" Terezi gasped.<p>

"Well, I had another little accident and held the compass upside down," she explained, "And because of that, I lead them to this discovery, so they want me on the trip to Dresden in July!"  
>"That's awesome!" Terezi exclaimed. Equius then walked in, since he picked her up from the airport.<p>

"I can finally pay you back for all the rent I missed. I will have just enough!" she chimed.  
>"You really don't have–"<br>"I do and I will," she objected.

"Did you sleep well on the plane?" Equius asked.  
>"Yes. Though I think I caught something in Mongolia. Because I ended up vomiting all over the flight attendant who woke me up," she explained.<br>"Oh vile…" commented Equius.  
>"That sucks," replied Terezi.<p>

"Or it could have been from the food," she said, "Anyways, I'm going to unpack." She then began upstairs.

* * *

><p>Karkat was very very pissed. All he wanted was to pick up some fucking groceries. But no. He had to bump into <em>HIM.<em> God he hated that guy. This was how it went down:

Karkat was in the cereal aisle getting some Hot Fudge Sundae Pop Tarts, when he heard laughing. No. Not laughing. Cackling. Cackling that always made his heart jump. Cackling that belonged to a familiar face with that horrendous shit eating grin. He looked down the next isle to find Terezi Pyrope. His ex girlfriend. God how he missed her. They had been separated for about a month now. For a while, Karkat just stood there like a doofus, staring down the juice aisle, when he noticed who she was laughing at.

Karkat's mood changed completely. That blonde hair. Those shades. That swag. David Motherfucking Strider. Oh fuck no. He ducked behind another shelf and peered out through the Frosted Flakes and the Kool Aid, eavesdropping in on the conversation.

"So...what do you think?" Dave asked.  
>"I liked the old one better," replied Terezi.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. It had more red!" Terezi said.<br>"This shirt has the exact same amount of red!" Dave defended. Terezi paused.

"I do sense a lot of red..." she said, "But I also sense a yucky business grey!" She then pulled back the Kool aid to reveal Karkat's face. Karkat's face was red, but he felt like saying "Oh no" instead of "Oh yeah!"

"Karkat? Were you eavesdropping this whole time?" asked Dave.  
>"Maybe," said Karkat.<br>"Wow Karkat. That's just pathetic," said Terezi, "You're jealous already."  
>"I'm not jealous," said Karkat, "Y-You're the one who's jealous..." Terezi laughed.<br>"Still adorable as ever," she smiled.

"So are you two dating or not?" Karkat asked.  
>"Maybe," mimicked Terezi. Karkat scowled. "Obviously YOU haven't moved on yet."<br>"We seem so perfect for each other. We're awesome, cool, funny, attractive, don't like business guys, and we both just broke up with really immature people," Dave said.  
>"Oh IM immature? This is coming from a guy who doodles dicks in his notebooks," said Karkat.<br>"I expect that from Dave, but you spying on us is an all time low," said Terezi.  
>"He's just jealous," said Dave. He had that smug grin that just made Karkat furious. Anger boiled up inside him. He couldn't take it.<p>

"Actually, I am dating," Karkat lied.  
>"You are?!" The two asked in unison.<br>"Yes. She's beautiful, funny, and an awesome kisser," bragged Karkat.  
>"Great then you can join us for a double date on Saturday," said Dave. <em>Shit<em>, thought Karkat, _okay don't worry Karkat, you've got this. Just play cool. You got a great excuse._

"I have work," he replied casually.  
>"Please," snorted Terezi, "I know you're free on Saturday. You haven't changed that much." <em>Fuck. She's right<em>, he pondered, _think Karkat think! Don't be a doofus!  
><em>"Oh right my bad," said Karkat, "I...will see you then. On Saturday. With my girlfriend. That totally exists."  
>"I'll see you there Karkles!" Terezi called as she left. Karkat sighed.<br>_What the fuck did I just do?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. This is going to be 60 chapters like defiance, isn't it? Yes. yes it is. that is my prediction.**

**~Gl'bgolyb**

* * *

><p><em>Oh fuck oh fuck of fuck oh fuck! <em>Karkat paced in his room. Yes pacing. Like they do in a cheesy movie. _You really did it this time Karkat,_ he thought, _you really fucked up this time!_ He sighed. _Why did I say that? I'm so fucking stupid. Okay, focus Karkat. You can't just show up without a date. You have to get a date. That shouldn't be too hard right? Getting a date should be easy! I can get one of my past girlfriends. But the only person I ever dated was Terezi. Fuck! Okay maybe I can get one of my friends to go on a fake date with me and show them up! It's foolproof! It worked in the movies._ He began scrolling through all the girls in his contacts. Least recent to most recent. _Okay I told them it was a she so that narrows it down. A lot. Let's see..._

_She's out...Literally.  
><em>_Hmm…I'd consider it if she weren't dating a guy who could kill me.  
><em>_That's a dude.  
><em>_Yeah, she seems–wait, that's Sollux's girlfriend. Fuck you Sollux!  
><em>_Oh God. DEFINITELY not her.  
><em>_Lesbian.  
><em>_Fuck no.  
><em>_Also a Lesbian.  
><em>_Wait...she's perfect! Absolutely perfect! I'll call her right now! And besides she is kinda cute..._

Karkat dialled up the number.  
>"Hello...yeah, it's me, Karkat...not much...i know right? Hey want to meet up at Romano's at say...6:30 tomorrow?...okay! Yes that'd work out...see you then."<p>

* * *

><p>"In pop news, local pop sensation Tenebrais, keyboardist of the popular band Capuchin Catapult, has gone missing. Her band mates say she was last seen about three weeks ago when they were asked to entertain at Radiation's brother's party. After the eleventh of March, however, no one has seen her since. Many suspect it was a kidnapping and the fanbase is extremely upset. We will have more updates soon. Another pop sensation, Justin Bieber was arrested again for yet another DUI after he crashed his new BMW Phantom into a tree. The owners of the tree are very upset..."<p>

Terezi was kicking back and watching…rather listening to the television. It was 12:36 and she did not care about anything. Today was her day off and the current case she was on was on Tuesday, so she was free. And this weekend, she would prove to Karkat once and for all that she was better than him. Until then, she just sat back eating Fruity Pebbles and feeling the amazing color burst in her mouth. She then heard booming from upstairs. _Weird_, she wondered, _normally Aradia is up much earlier than this._ Aradia lumbered to the living room all groggy and tired.

"Why is it so bright out?" Aradia yawned, "What time is it?"  
>"Like 12:40," Terezi replied. Aradia was awake.<br>"Shoot! I slept in! I have a date in twenty minutes!" Aradia panicked, "I've really got to get going!"  
>"Equius probably won't care if you're a bit late," said Terezi.<br>"Oh yes he will," she replied almost out the door, "The last time–" Aradia stopped. Terezi smelled the sourness before Aradia dashed off to the bathroom. Terezi followed her. She shook her head as her roommate puked her guts out.

"Yeah...I don't think you're going on that date," she said. Aradia sighed.  
>"Could you text Equius for me and tell him I can't make it?" she requested. Terezi began to do so. Aradia then resumed vomiting.<br>"Sent."  
>"Oh God that was awful!" she groaned after finishing, "Why Mongolia, why?"<p>

"Oh shit."  
>"What?"<br>"He wants to come over and take care of you! Holy shit…" answered Terezi.  
>"Ahh! I got to–"<br>"Shhh! Why don't you just relax?" Terezi suggested, "I'll take care of it. You go upstairs." Aradia sighed. She picked herself off of the floor and went to her bedroom. Terezi then got a text from Dave.

TG: Hey, wanna meet up?

GC: Can't. Roommate is sick. She just vomited a fuck ton.

TG: That sucks! Maybe I can help.

GC: Really? You want to?

TG:Yeah! Aradia's my pal!

GC: Okay then. See ya soon.

She then went upstairs to join her roommate.

Later…

"You don't have a fever…" said Terezi. Aradia sighed.  
>"I feel okay," she replied.<br>"After what happened earlier, i don't think so," said Terezi.  
>"I do! I mean, I'm tired, but that's it. After what happened this morning I feel better," she replied.<br>"Hmmm…" Terezi wondered.  
>"It's probably just the thing I caught in Mongolia," she said.<p>

"Well, I still suggest you stay here," said Dave, "Don't get me infected."  
>"You'd get infected if you touched Terezi, yet you don't seem to mind that," Aradia remarked. The two blushed. "Seriously you two. You can't go a single week without doing it?"<p>

"Hey! What about you and Equius?" defended Dave.  
>"He doesn't like the idea," she replied, "We've been dating for like almost a year is it? He's a modest person with strict morals."<p>

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with sex. It's not bad for you. It's not like it's cocane," he said.  
>"Dave!" Terezi nudged.<br>"Oh sorry! My bad, forgot about…" apologized Dave.

"That's cool. It's fine if you forget," Aradia replied.

* * *

><p>Equius knocked on the door. He and his girlfriend had a date today. He wondered why she wasn't answering. He had cooked a nice meal for the two and had kept it warm and fresh. He then dialed her number. The door suddenly opened.<p>

"Sorry about that," invited Aradia, "Come on in." Equius entered. "Something smells delicious!"  
>"I cooked some nice ravioli," he replied.<br>"Awesome!" Aradia replied. She had him set the dish on the table. She then yawned.

"Tired?" Aradia nodded. "Maybe food will give you energy," suggested Equius.  
>"That may be it," she agreed. Equius smiled and pulled out Aradia's chair for her. She nodded and sat. He then began serving the dish. Aradia looked at the dish.<p>

"Something's missing," she thought aloud. She then dug through her fridge. She then pulled out a can of whipped cream and covered the ravioli with the fluffy white delicacy. Equius felt like throwing up. The one thing he didn't like about Aradia. She was so weird.

"Aradia…what are you doing? That is revolting!" Equius scoffed.  
>"Tastes good," she replied, "Want some?"<br>"No thank you," he quickly replied. She smiled.

"So how's med school?" Aradia asked.  
>"It has been well, but I feel like there has been a lot of pressure on me," he elaborated, "My entire family is a long line of doctors. It's a huge weight on me to become one as well."<br>"I know the pressure is rough," she comforted.  
>"It is indeed," he replied, "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Better, I think I'm through with throwing up," she answered.  
>"That's good!" Equius replied.<p>

After they finished eating, the two decided to snuggle on the couch while watching a movie. Equius heard loud, calm breathing. He looked down at his chest to find his girlfriend asleep. He sighed. Equius then took her in his arms and carried her up the stairs. When he got to her bedroom, he laid her down on her bed. Then, he went to the blanket closet, grabbed an extra blanket, and put it over her. He smiled.

_She is so beautiful. So calm and perfect. Well, almost perfect. Maybe in a year or so she will have enough class and manners to finally fit into the place where she belongs. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I decided to update a little early. I hope you leave reviews. Every author loves their reviews.**

**~Gl'bgolyb**

* * *

><p>"Good bye Horrus," greeted Equius.<br>"Farewell. Get back to studying!" Horrus advised.

Equius exited through the back door of the hospital went through the alleyway between the hospital and the drugstore. Horrus always was there for him when he needed him. _Maybe I should stop by and get Aradia's medication_, he thought, _No. I think she had plenty left. I'll just get some supplements tomorrow._

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and a knife to his throat.  
>"Give me your money," said the stranger. This guy picked the wrong person to mess with. Equius quickly grabbed the man's knife hand and twisted it. He then took his other hand and put it behind the man's back. Now Equius had the upper hand. This guy looked like he just wasn't having a good day.<p>

"I highly suggest you get out of here before anything serious happens," said Equius.  
>"I totally agree!" gasped the crook. He ran off shortly after being released. Equius shook his head. <em>Crooks. There's no room in this world for those lowlifes. They're in that situation for a reason.<em>

He then continued on his way until he heard a scream. A high pitched cry of terror. Equius turned his head. He saw a couple figures in an alley across the street. He quickly looked both ways and dashed across. He then dashed to the commotion. He burst in on the scene.  
>Two men in black and white make up surrounded a small girl. On the ground was another very large man, passed out. The bad guys each held a blade, while the girl had nothing. She was in a catastrophic fight with these two men, obviously much bigger than her. She seemed to be holding her ground well, but Equius could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. Not with a head wound like that.<p>

Equius lunged in and delivered a punch into the first man's face. He then uppercutted the other in the stomach. The two fell in defeat and looked like they weren't getting up anytime soon. The girl looked around and then up at Equius in awe. Equius examined her closer. She was very small and looked fragile. He guessed she was no older than 16. He wondered how someone that small could take on three strong gangsters almost twice her size, much less knock out one of them. She looked exhausted, weary, and cold. Her clothes were torn and dirty. Her short hair was messy and out of place and shoes were gone.  
>She looked up at him with deep green eyes still out of breath. Her eyes then closed as she fainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Aradia rested against the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Another 9 AM vomiting spree. Because the 3 AM trip wasn't enough. She just felt like falling back asleep on the tiles instead of returning to bed. She had off of work today so she wasn't going anywhere. She felt her phone vibrate and a tune began to play. She groaned. She reached and grabbed her phone off the counter and answered it.<p>

"What?" she croaked.

_Aradia?  
><em>Oh Jade. Sorry about that.  
><em>You don't sound very good.<br>_I don't feel any better than I sound.  
><em>Want me to come over?<br>_I think I'll just lie here on the bathroom floor all day.  
><em>Aradia…<br>_Okay come on over. Man this week has been awful.  
><em>Is it that bad?<br>_Hell yeah_.  
><em>_Don't worry. I'm leaving now. But first I'm going to stop at the store. Maybe there's something that can help this?  
><em>I hope so. I haven't seen vomiting like this since my sister Damara was…

Aradia gasped. _No…no that's not possible. I didn't…oh shit I did! Oh crap…_

_Aradia? Hey! Aradia, are you okay?  
><em>Jade I need you to get a few things from the store.  
><em>Sure! What do you need?<em>

Aradia looked around to see if any one was listening, but remembered Terezi left a while ago.

_Aradia? I'm at the convenience store now.  
><em>Okay. Yeah I think I need a pregnancy test.  
><em>What? A pregnancy test? Why?<br>_I'll tell you later, just get one and get over here.  
><em>Okay then.<em>

Jade hung up. She then walked to the health aisle. Her jaw dropped when she saw the selection of pregnancy tests.

"There's like fifty kinds!" she gasped, "Maybe one of each?" She then proceeded to get one of each and every brand and proceeded to the checkout. Boxes were spilling out of the basket and she was trying to make sure none of them fell. She was already nervous enough and worried about people staring. She got to the checkout flushed red.

"Oh what have we here?" said the cashier, "Looks like the good girl is in a bit of trouble!" Jade then realized that she knew this guy.

"Dave! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Jade squeaked.  
>"I work here," he stated, "Being a DJ only pays so much."<br>"If that's even a real job," huffed Jade.  
>"So, who's the lucky bastard that knocked you up?" Dave asked.<p>

"These are for a friend," she informed, "She's the one in trouble."  
>"You'll be spending hundreds of dollars if you buy all of these," he informed.<br>"What?!"  
>"These bitches are pretty damn expensive, so let the Wal Mart expert clue you in on a few things," he then began sorting through the basket and taking out items. "These are what you need. And they won't break you." There were four boxes left.<p>

"How do you know all this?" she asked skeptically.  
>"Um, I work here," he stated. Jade rolled her eyes. "When you walked up here I was in awe. I never thought Jade Harley would ever have a sex life." Jade glared at him.<p>

"You are so immature," she insulted.  
>"This coming from the girl who still has a room full of stuffed animals," he remarked.<br>"Just give me the freaking pregnancy tests!"

* * *

><p>"You okay in there?" Jade asked.<br>"Yeah. None have showed up yet."  
>"Okay," said Jade, "I ran into Dave today."<br>"Oh, how did that go?"  
>"Well he saved me from spending $300 on pregnancy tests," she said.<br>"The first one is negative," she called.  
>"I wouldn't celebrate too soon," Jade warned.<br>"One can only hope. Okay. Here's the other 3…" Jade waited outside. Aradia opened the door.

"Well?"  
>"Yeah, I'm screwed," she answered.<br>"I'm sorry," apologized Jade embracing Aradia into a hug.

"Oh God…Oh God what am I going to do? I don't have money to raise a baby!" she fretted, "I don't have money for an abortion either. I don't know what I'm going to do!" She then curled up on the floor. "I don't have any money. I barely pay rent as it is. I just paid Terezi back and now I'm broke. I'm going to get paid even less now. Getting an abortion is out of the question. I'd have to raise it on literally nothing!"  
>"I'm sure Terezi will cover things. And I'm positive Equius will help you figure it out," assured Jade, "After all it is his kid. Or you could go to one of those organizations that does free counseling and gives out free stuff. But Equius is a great guy, right?"<p>

"Yeah…Equius," she hesitated.  
>"What's wrong?" Jade asked.<br>"Nothing. It's just…" began Aradia, "He may somewhat…kind of…"  
>"What?" Jade asked.<br>"…not be the father," tensed Aradia.

"What?!" Jade asked, "How?"  
>"It's not in the way you think!" Aradia excused, "It happened at Eridan's party. I know the guy. We drank, there were drugs, and the next morning I woke up next to him." Aradia suddenly burst into tears. "I'm such a terrible person!" Jade hugged her.<br>"Shh! No you're not! It's okay," she assured.  
>"Yes I am!" she sobbed, "I broke all of Equius's rules he gave me! He even warned me not to go and i did it anyways!" Jade gave her a weird look. Aradia tried to wipe her tears away. "Ugh! I'm sorry."<p>

"No, it's not that. I just realized I've never seen you cry before," noticed Jade. Aradia began to calm down.  
>"Yeah, it's just the hormones," she sniffed, "When my sister was in high school she got pregnant and so I learned a few things from that."<p>

"Well you're not in high school. You're an adult and you know what you're doing now," encouraged Jade, "You have a job and a career and whoever's baby is in there is really missing out on the wonderful person who's carrying it." Aradia got teary eyed again.

"Damn it Jade!" Aradia croaked. Jade embraced her in another hug. "You're too nice! The cuteness is just…" she began crying again. "You suck…" Jade giggled.

"So, who is this guy anyways?" Jade asked. Aradia sighed.  
>"I suppose I can tell you what happened," she said, "But you can't tell anyone!"<br>"I won't," she promised, "Don't worry. This guy is probably understanding and understanding and will probably stay with you. So tell me, who is he?"

* * *

><p>"Such a shame it rained today!" Feferi sighed, "Oh well, we can go to the beach another day!"<br>"Yeah, what a bummer…" grumbled Sollux fiddling with the black box in his coat pocket. The two then hung up their coats.  
>"I love the beach so much. It makes me feel at home!" Feferi dreamed, "And today was…nevermind!"<br>"What?"  
>"It's nothing!" Feferi exclaimed.<br>"Come on, tell me!" Sollux smirked.

"Okay okay! There was supposed to be be a male European swimsuit model shoot today," she blushed, "And don't judge me! I know what you're really looking at whenever we go to the beach!"  
>"Well, there really isn't much more to look at when your girlfriend's a supermodel," he replied. She sighed.<p>

"A bodybuilder is nice, but the man for me is short, pale, and has his ribs sticking out of his chest," she said kissing him on the cheek and slowly lifting up his shirt teasingly. Sollux moved her hand.  
>"Hey! Stop!" Sollux commanded.<br>"Aw, but I like your ribs. And your tiny little belly…" she teased, "Oh? What's this?"  
>"Ff I swear…"<br>"Is it…ticklish!" Feferi then began tickling him. Sollux began to laugh and snort.=  
>"Ff ehehehe…stop please! ehehehe…ow my stomach!" Sollux gasped. Feferi stopped. She then gave him a quick peck on the lips. The two then resumed laying on the couch. Feferi flipped on the tv. Sollux took out his computer.<p>

"Hey Sollux?" Sollux looked at Feferi. "What do you think about maybe getting married, having a few kids, moving out of the city…" Sollux stiffened.  
>"I've been thinking about getting married. I think I still need to think about it a bit more," he said, "As for children, no thank you."<br>"Awh! Why not?" Feferi asked.  
>"First of all, I'd be a crappy father. Second, I don't want another human being to be cursed with my ugliness," he explained, "Third, it'd ruin your career…wait, why are you telling me this? Oh God, you're pregnant aren't you?"<br>"No, I'm not," she promised,"Don't worry."  
>"Why would you want kids? Wouldn't it ruin your career?" Sollux asked.<br>"Sollux, I don't plan to be a model forever," she replied, "I want to take control of my family's company."  
>"Oh yeah," he remembered, "You told me about that."<p>

"My grandmother has turned the innocent baking industry into an empire that makes military weapons, dangerous technology, and delicious baked goods. I want to return it to it's original state," she explained, "But my grandmother is quite a cunning and ruthless businesswoman. She takes her business very seriously and is planning to run it until she dies."  
>"She sounds like a pleasant person," remarked Sollux, "She must have been tough on your mother."<br>"Indeed. It is said my mother died because of her," she said, "Aunt Jane says that's what really happened to my parents, but I think she's exaggerating."

"Oh, I didn't know your dad died too…" said Sollux.  
>"Aunt Jane says he was nagged into a heart attack shortly after," she joked, "Aunt Jane is really funny. I was never too close to my parents anyways. They were always working or traveling. Like I said, we had a governess raise us."<br>"I wish someone else raised me," said Sollux.

"Bitter. Bitter. Bitter," she replied, "What's with you? You've been smiling less than usual. These past few weeks you've been ignoring me a bit. Can you tell me what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing! I've just been going through a rough time at work," he snapped.<br>"Which one?"  
>"My night job," he replied, "Can we not talk about this?"<br>"Fine," she sighed, "So…it's a rainy day. And I'm sooooo bored…"

"Ff, I'm not in the mood," he replied.  
>"But I'm soooo bored. And there's nothing good on TV…" she charmed.<br>"Ff, please. I really don't feel up to it," said Sollux not looking up from his laptop. Feferi frowned. She then went to Sollux's room. Sollux, meanwhile took out his phone. There were a couple messages from Aradia. Weird since she hadn't answered his messages since she got back.

AA: you there?  
>AA: I really need a friend to talk to<br>AA: I'm kind of in a tough situation  
>AA: text me back when you can<br>TA: hey  
>AA: oh hey!<br>TA: something wrong?  
>AA: oh it's nothing really just feeling a bit down<br>TA: about time you text me. I was starting to think Equius banned you from that too.  
>AA: you know you can be kind of rude<br>AA: why don't you like him again  
>TA: oh wow let me think. Because I haven't been able to see my best friend ever since he arrived? Because you're way out of his league? Or maybe because he turned my best friend into a perfect goody two shoes? Hmmm I can't seem to figure this out. Someone help me out here.<br>AA: you don't need to be like that  
>AA: and that's not what I wanted your input on<p>

Sollux's texts were interrupted by someone. Someone in Victoria's Secret lingerie.  
>"This isn't supposed to be released for another two months," she annotated. Sollux dropped his phone. "They say the power's going to go out soon," she added. He then followed her into the room.<p>

AA: sollux  
>AA: you still there<p>

* * *

><p>Karkat was waiting at the resturaunt. He looked at the clock. 12:29. He bit his lip. <em>Where was she? I hope she didn't bail. Okay calm down Karkat. It'll be fine. If she doesn't show up you can say that your date had work on Saturdays. Wait then they'll know I'm lying. Fu–<em>  
>"Karkat?" He turned around. There she was. Karkat had to admit, she was cute. Physically and personally.<p>

"Oh Jade! Why don't you sit down?" Karkat invited. The two sat at a table. Jade smiled her adorable buck-toothed grin.

"Sorry I'm late I had to help out a friend," she said, "I hardly get to see you very often."  
>"Yeah, well work always gets busy and I'm always on a crazy mixed up schedule," he prattled.<br>"I haven't seen you in...a year has it been?" Jade marvelled.  
>"It's been 7 months," corrected Karkat.<p>

"Still. It's been a while! What's been going on as of recently?" she asked.  
>"Terezi and I broke up."<br>"Oh, Karkat...I'm so sorry to hear about that," said Jade, "I recently went through a break up as well."  
>"Really?" Karkat asked.<br>"Yeah. We dated for 6 months. Then he decided to break it off and...I don't really want to talk about it," said Jade.  
>"Oh, that's understandable," said Karkat.<br>"I still can't believe you two broke up after almost two years," said Jade, "I just find that hard to believe."  
>"I did too," said Karkat, "Actually, while on the subject, I need to ask you something."<br>"Oh Karkat, is this what I think it is?" Jade asked.  
>"What do you think it is?" Karkat replied.<p>

"Did you call me to ask me out?" Jade asked.  
>"Well...partially..." admitted Karkat.<br>"Karkat, you know I like you a lot, and you're cute and funny and sweet, but I just don't think I can," said Jade, "You and I just got over some pretty bad break ups and I think I may need some time."  
>"That's fine," said Karkat, "I understand."<br>"Was there more?" Jade asked, "You said partially so..."  
>"Nah. Now that I think about it the thing I was going to ask was stupid anyway," he said.<br>"What was it?" Jade asked, "Tell me."

"Okay...Terezi and her stupid new boyfriend asked me to go on a double date with them with the girlfriend I said I had and I didn't want to look like a lying asshole," he explained, "Even though I am a lying asshole. Told you it was stupid." Karkat sighed. "I just can't stand her and Dave! They–" Karkat was interrupted when Jade suddenly grabbed his arms.

"Dave...who?"


End file.
